1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical connectors of the type having plug and receptacle components for general and hazardous industrial applications and, more particularly, is concerned with a receptacle assembly having an improved enclosure for accepting a plug having a threaded ring connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years a comprehensive selection of electrical products, namely, electrical fittings, enclosures, distribution equipment, connectors, controls and lighting fixtures, have been manufactured and sold by Killark Electric Manufacturing Company, a subsidiary of Hubbell Incorporated. These electrical products are designed for use in hazardous, hostile, corrosive and general industrial environments. More specifically, weather resistant electrical connectors having plugs and receptacles are designed as general purpose equipment for use in and around industrial plants, both indoors and outdoors, on portable and stationary apparatuses. The majority of the components of these electrical connectors, the plugs and receptacles, are joined or connected to one another by mateable threads or locking lugs as well known to those skilled in the art.
Commonly, an electrical connector receptacle has a body which is adapted to receive a plug at one end and a cover which is used to close the body when the plug is removed and the receptacle is not in use. In closing the body, the cover engages and seals the open end of the receptacle preventing water from entering the body and contacting any electrical connections within the receptacle. One type cover has threads and threadably screws onto the body whereas another type of cover has lugs that locks the cover on the body. The cover is typically provided with a gasket and is attached to the body by means of a lanyard, chain, hinge or the like so that the cover cannot be misplaced when the receptacle is not in use.
Problems exist, however, in the prior art designs. With the threaded covers, many turns are required to screw the cover down onto the body and against the gasket so as to provide a tight fit. The tediousness of screwing on the cover frequently results in the cover being left open in the case of hinge attached covers, not being screwed on tightly, or left hanging from the receptacle in the case of lanyard or chain attached covers. Also, the internal threads of the cover and/or the external threads of the body can become damaged during engagement and use of the receptacle. And with regards to receptacles having locking lug type covers, they do not accept plugs that are connected with threaded rings.
Consequently, a need still exists for a receptacle assembly which provides a solution to the aforementioned problems in the prior art without introducing any new problems in place thereof.